sakura_ccfandomcom-20200215-history
5DSBG065
"The Soaring Aeon Dragons - Part 1" is the 65th chapter of 5Ds Blazing Gale. Storyline Jason and Posie are inside the Blaze Blue café on the ground level, talking about Latias and Latios and hoping the two of them are doing fine. The two Eons enter and out of the blue, Latias asks Jason and Posie about their ninjutsu skills that they were using during the events of chapter 54; in response, both of them reveal that they had trained in and obtained the rank of . Jason asks why Latias is suddenly expressing curiosity, to which she requests if it is possible for him to teach them. He replies that he believes Latias and Latios are perfectly capable of holding their own without the need to learn ninja arts, but that he's willing to teach what he knows. Posie goes over the concept of manipulating chakra and the twelve basic hand seals, which they both master without difficulty. Jason mentions that whenever they feel ready, let him or Posie know and they would set aside time. The two of them depart. Latias and Latios head over to the Duel Area to fight against Duelbots . Here, Latios's Signer Dragon awakens and the Duel ends quickly. Now it's his sister's turn. Featured Duels Unless otherwise stated, assume that the player draws a card and ends their turn. Turn 1 (Duelbot) *Normal Summons (ATK 1800). Due to tis effect, it Special Summons from its hand (ATK 1500). *Duelbot tunes both Trident Warrior and Delta Flyer to Synchro Summon (ATK 2600) *Sets two face-down cards. Turn 2 (Latios) *Normal Summons Psychic Dragon Mikazuki (ATK 1700) *Due to its own effect, Latios Special Summons Psychic Dragon Arashi (ATK 1400) from his hand. He activates its effect, raising it to Level 4. *Latios tunes both Psychic Dragon Mikazuki and Arashi (both Level 4) and Synchro Summons Psychic Dragon Prince Latios (ATK 3000). *Latios attacks the Duelbot's Dark Strike Fighter with his monster (Duelbot: 4000 LP ->''' 3600 LP') **Due to Psychic Dragon Prince Latios's effect, the Duelbot receives damage equal to Dark Strike Fighter's higher ATK of 2600 (Duelbot: 3600 LP ->' 1000 LP') *Duelbot activates , reviving Dark Strike Fighter (ATK 2600). *Sets two face-down cards. Turn 3 (Duelbot) *Activates and Tributes Dark Strike Fighter, choosing to gain LP equal to its ATK (Duelbot: 1000 LP -> '''3600 LP') *Activates , reviving Trident Warrior. *Normal Summons (ATK 1600) *Duelbot tunes both X-Saber Airbellum and Trident Warrior to Synchro Summon (ATK 2500) *Activates another Monster Reborn and revives Dark Strike Fighter (ATK 2600) *Activates but Latios chains Psychic Dragon Flame Seal, negating the activation and of any cards with the same name for the rest of the game. Turn 4 (Latios) *Activates his face-down Call of the Haunted and revives Psychic Dragon Arashi. *Normal Summons Psychic Dragon Hero Rinen (ATK 1500) *Latios tunes Psychic Dragon Hero Rinen and Psychic Dragon Arashi to Synchro Summon Aura Shock Dragon (ATK 2600). While Aura Shock Dragon exists on the field, the opponent's monsters lose 200 ATK for every other monster Latios controls. At the moment, Latios controls his card form, so both the Duelbot's monsters lose 200 ATK (Dark Strike Fighter: ATK 2600 -> ATK 2400; Voltic Bicorn: ATK 2500 -> ATK 2300) *Activates Psychic Dragon Force Break from his hand and destroys Dark Strike Fighter *Latios attacks Voltic Bicorn with Psychic Dragon Prince Latios (Duelbot: 3600 LP ->''' 2900 LP -> 600 LP''') **Due to Voltic Bicorn's effect, both players send the top 7 cards of their Decks to the Graveyard. *Latios attacks the Duelbot directly with Aura Shock Dragon. At this time, Aura Shock Dragon's effect activates, allowing Latios to target another monster he controls and have Aura Shock Dragon gain 100 ATK times its Level. His card form is Level 8, thus Aura Shock Dragon increases by 800 ATK (Aura Shock Dragon: ATK 2600 -> ATK 3400) **Duelbot (LP 600 -> LP 0 -2800) Latios wins. Category:5Ds Blazing Gale Chapters